


10 Miranda Icons

by Elennare



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 icons fron Season 1 Episode 1, Date, showing Miranda's progress from delight to shock to utter horror. Made for the "Drag" challenge at fan_flashworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Miranda Icons

**Author's Note:**

> Created with Microsoft Office Picture Manager and Paint, from screencaps by boo on LJ - many thanks! Feel free to use anywhere, but please credit me :)

  
              
  
              
  
  
  



End file.
